To Be More Brave
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Wendy knows she's not the bravest especially compared to Natsu and Gajeel. Of course, both of those boys want to help as much as they possibly can. And they both have different ways of helping. Cute little Dragon Slayer Fluff!


**FIRSTLY I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I AM NOT CAUGHT UP IN FACT I AM ON THE DAPHNE ARC RIGHT NOW OK THANK YOU ENJOY**

Wendy Marvell came running into Fairy Tail in near tears. She ran as fast as her little legs would go, intent on getting as far inside as she could. "Natsu! This isn't funny anymore!" she cried out, launching herself under a table.

In ran a laughing Natsu, who took in a huge breath before scanning the guild hall for the small girl. He spotted her quickly, but went on looking as if he hadn't seen a thing. "Hmmm…where, oh where, could she have gone?" he questioned aloud, rubbing his chin and backtracking to look under the tables with suspicion. "Nope…" he would grumble when Wendy wasn't under the table he checked.

Wendy gripped her knees tightly and watched Natsu scan the room. Other guild members were watching her, so she didn't quite get why the Fire Dragon Slayer hadn't caught her yet. Not that she was complaining. She glanced up at him checking under the table across from her. She nearly giggled at the flower crown on his head, the one she had made for him just minutes before. It was partly the reason she couldn't understand what was going on! One minute they playing and laughing in the fresh spring flowers and Wendy was enjoying the peacefulness that seemed so rare in Magnolia; the next Natsu was chasing her around proclaiming he was a dragon. He attempted to tackle her, only to be stopped by a tangled weed in his path.

Honestly, sometimes Natsu scared Wendy more than he comforted her. In some cases, Gajeel was less frightening! And he was the one who apparently put Shadow Gear in the hospital!

"Weeeendyyyyy!" Natsu called. She looked up to see him smirking at her. Needless to say she screamed, squeezing out from under the table and running behind the bar and behind Mira.

"Please help me, Miss Mira!" Wendy cried. "He's going crazy!" Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as Natsu drew closer, leaning over the counter.

"Of course I'm crazy! I'm the dragon that gobbles up little girls!" Natsu made a chomping noise, flailing his arms uselessly as he balanced himself on the bartop.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelped, smacking at his arms and nearly tipping him over. He laughed, pulling himself up on his knees and leaning over to try and 'snatch' her again.

"OK, Natsu, I think that's enough." Mirajane fussed, pushing Natsu down to his feet. "You're scaring poor Wendy!"

Natsu crossed his arms, "Jeez, I'm just playin' with her…" he whined. Wendy came back around to stand in front of him, looking up at his puffed cheeks and averted gaze. "Sorry, Wendy…" he apologized.

Wendy smiled, "It's OK, Natsu. But, next time can we just play a normal game?" she giggled.

"What? Please, dragon and slayer is the best game out there! I played it all the time when I was little!" Of course, it seemed that Natsu always forgot that Wendy wasn't exactly like he was as a child. She was a lot gentler, only fighting if she absolutely had to. It wasn't exactly fun for her to pretend fight when she could instead just be lifted up and ride around on the pinkhaired Dragon Slayer's shoulders. With a slightly annoyed look from the Sky Dragon Slayer, Natsu sighed. "Fine. Whatever ya wanna do, I'm up for it!" He turned on his heel and ran off to annoy Lucy and Levy, who were in the corner with books sprawled out on a table. It'd be a shame if they ended up on the other side of the guild…

Wendy sighed, hauling herself up on a seat. "Oh, don't worry, sweetie. Natsu grew up playing with boys or Igneel. He's a little rough but if you just konk him on the head a couple of times, he'll learn." Mirajane said, setting a glass of milk by Wendy's hand.

"It's not that…" the girl started, cupping her cheek in her palm, "I'm always afraid to play-fight Natsu…I shouldn't be, though! I know he'll go easy but I'm always scared he'll get caught up in the moment…" Wendy confessed and sipped her drink.

"Ya wanna fight Salamander better, then?" a voice piped up from the end of the bar.

"G-Gajeel!" Wendy stuttered, looking toward the other dragon slayer. She shook her head, "I don't want to fight him!" she insisted, waving her arms frantically in front of her small body. "I just want to be braver…" she mumbled, hanging her head.

Gajeel grunted, getting to his feet and picking her up, slinging the girl over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Wendy flailed, smacking her fists against Gajeel's back and her feet against his chest. "Gajeel this isn't funny!"

The two left, only a few heads turning to watch the pair leave. Mira giggled, "Oh this should be interesting.

"Wendy, child!" Carla called, nearly running after them before Pantherlily stopped her. The exceeds all crowed together, dodging the stray furniture that flew because of Natsu's teasing of Lucy and Levy.

* * *

"OK," Gajeel started, setting Wendy on her feet once they were in a field not too far from the guild. They were under a tree and not many people were around, despite there being a walking trail just feet behind them.

"What're we doing here? Why did you drag me all the way out here?!" Wendy questioned, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight," Gajeel answered simply.

Wendy blinked, then shook her head furiously. "Nonono! I said I don't want to fight Natsu!" she cried. "I don't like fighting…" she said softer, looking away from where Gajeel crouched.

"But, fighting's the best part of being a dragon slayer. And you are a slayer, ain't ya?" Gajeel said, tapping her shoulder just hard enough to pull her eyes back to him. Wendy nodded, opening her mouth to protest fighting.

"I'm a healer, though. I don't like fighting if I don't have to how many times do I have to tell you that!"

"Oh yeah? If you don't have to?" Gajeel mumbled, mostly to himself. "Well then, how about we try a little 'fight' right now. I'll let you win and if you still don't like fighting, I'll leave it alone, OK?" he offered.

Wendy didn't really seem to have much of a choice considering Gajeel was at least twice her size and could easily catch her if she tried to run off. She nodded, getting in a fight stance.

"Alright, I'll go in slow-mo so you can react, ready?" Gajeel explained, planting one foot and leaving his knee propped up for the other leg.

Wendy nodded, dropping down slightly in preparation. _Slow-mo…_

"One…Two…Three!" Gajeel pushed her just hard enough to lose her balance.

Wendy collected herself, blushing slightly. "Hey!" she yelled, "You said slow-mo!"

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, let's try again, yeah?" Gajeel let her get back into her stance before counting again, once more knocking her back. This time she stumbled farther back and almost landed on her bottom. "Oh, shit did I do that again?" Gajeel smacked his forehead, "OK, OK, one more time I promise it'll go better this time, Squirt." Wendy hesitantly got in her stance again, raising her fists a little higher this time, ready to strike.

"One…Two…" Gajeel pushed her onto her bottom. Wendy felt tears well in her eyes as she got to her feet. She grinded her teeth and clenched her fists tightly, tackling Gajeel and punching his chest. Both Dragon Slayers' eyes went wide, grins growing. "So how did that feel?" Gajeel asked, shoving the girl lightly off him.

"It felt…good…" Wendy answered, glancing down at the ground.

Gajeel tipped her head up, "So, still wanna be just a healer?" he asked her.

"Yeah, right! I wanna tackle a healer!" Wendy laughed. Gajeel chuckled, holding a hand up for the preteen to high-five.

* * *

Later on that evening, Natsu was cradling his injury from Virgo, whining and groaning. He leaned back in his seat, finally taking notice of the absence of the Maiden of the Sky. He looked over at Mira, calling her over, "What happened to Wendy? Did she go home or somethin'?" he asked, hoping he hadn't scared her into going home early.

Mirajane shook her head, "Gajeel took her out to spar, I think."

"Do WHAT?!" Natsu yelped, getting to his feet and readying to go looking for the other two Slayers. Of course that wasn't necessary when they came right in the door.

"Oi! Salamander!" Wendy grunted, uncrossing her arms and striding into the hall. "We have some unfinished business, eh Dragon?" She held in a giggle, keeping the scowl on her face that Gajeel told her was quite intimidating.

Natsu's confused expression soon changed into excitement. So she did want to play dragon and slayer! Obviously, it was only the best game ever and Natsu could possibly get her confidence up if he let her win a couple of times! "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about, I'm all fired up!"

Wendy tackled him to floor, startling the Fire Dragon Slayer. Of course, instead of punches or kicks or anything dangerous, Wendy attacked with…tickling…

Natsu was left in a laughing puddle, clutching his stomach and hiding the escaping tears that spilled from the corners of his eyes. Wendy popped back up in happiness, "I win!" she exclaimed, high-fiving Gajeel again.

"Ya did good, Wendy." Gajeel congratulated, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Thanks, Gajeel!" Wendy hugged the man, squeezing him tightly. She crouched down beside Natsu, giggling at the fact that she had actually _surprised_ him and thus _beat_ him.

Then, Natsu started cackling, reaching out a hand and grabbing Wendy's ankle and tugging her down. "Round Two!"

"Natsuuuu!"

 **So yeah. Big-bro Dragon Slayers are the best Dragon Slayers. And I officially love Wendy. I dunno what time period this takes place, so you can plug it in where ever you see fit, 'Kay?**

 **Review and tell me what you thought! If Wendy is a little OOC, I apologize! Tell me where and maybe how I can fix it?**


End file.
